


67

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	67

67  
国内这几年外汇控制的特别严，每人每年的额度是五万美元，一般人出国玩一圈再买点outlets的打折货勉强还算凑合，在靳东王凯这儿连置装费都不够，更别说是海外买房这样起步要以千万计的大笔资金。王凯不太清楚其中具体的操作步骤，但他知道这事儿肯定不是刷个卡签个字那么简单的，回国之后干脆把刚拿到还没捂热乎的那笔进项全给靳东了，大概有个一千万出头的样子。转完账没多久，靳东扔在沙发上的手机叮咚一响，他拿起来看了看，脸色不太愉快地问：“这是杀青之后的尾款吧？老侯是不是又压你片酬了？”  
“上面有政策，要限薪，侯总也没办法。而且也不是我自己，大家这次都拿得低。”王凯知道这人得顺着毛哄，两条长腿无比自然地往沙发上一蜷，伸出食指去揉靳东眉心，十分没大没小，“再说了，献礼片本身就不是奔着钱去的。想赚钱我怎么不去拍偶像剧啊，又不累，又能吸粉，私服穿出来帅一帅也没问题，还能和知性美女搞对象——对吧哥？”  
靳东就像没听出来他是在讽刺自己似的，若无其事点了个头：“哦，这是想拍搞对象的戏了？来，跟我说说，打算和谁搞啊？”  
“啊？没考虑好呢还。”王凯撑着下巴，笑盈盈地装着伤脑筋的样子，“但是吧，我想找个比我大的……”  
“比你大的那就多了，说具体点儿呗。”靳东一伸胳膊搂过来，王凯顺势靠他肩上，掰着手指头一条条地数：“首先，岁数得比我大吧？敏涛姐说的，大一点知道疼人。其次，头也得比我大吧？头大的人聪明。”靳东凑过来，和他脑门贴着脑门，轻声说：“那是不是家伙事儿也得比你大啊？鸡巴大的舒服，你说呢？”  
王凯眼珠一转，赶紧从沙发上起来，盒盒盒地溜出好几米远：“诶哥，现在不行，真不行，我今天工作是满的，拍完照还约了录音棚，到时候嗓子哑了怎么办？”他冲靳东招财猫似的摆手，带着点不自知的任性骄矜，可以说是典型的管杀不管埋了，“哥我这就去挣钱养家了啊！”  
当初王凯说要出专辑不是跟靳东开玩笑的，只不过这张专辑从年初开始准备，又断断续续录了半年，到今天为止，一共也就录好了两首，今天录的是王凯本人坚持要收进来的一首重新编曲过的九十年代老歌，版权还是王凯和来当评委的原唱在录节目的空档随口谈下来的。进程这么拖，一方面是因为他大部分时间扎在剧组，另一方面也是因为唱歌这件事确实要看状态。高强度的工作和外景化工厂的呛人空气加在一起，王凯这几个月经常咳嗽，即便是勉强录了，修完音之后也还能听出来他状态不行，用靳东给他介绍的声乐老师的话说，共鸣可以，发声位置也对，就是声线太“干”了。  
可能是惦记着早点儿回去埋一埋靳东，王凯今天的状态有如神助，再加上翻唱的这首歌旋律气息都相对简单，录音结束的时间比预想中早了很多。他到家开门时靳东正在打电话，说的是山东话，语速很快，王凯只听见了最后两句，靳东说“该尽的心咱都给尽到了，要是想来北京医院我就去想办法”，过了几秒又说，“行，情况有变化随时联系。”王凯拿不准靳东想让自己知道还是不想让自己知道，站在客厅和玄关的交界处犹豫着没问，沉默了一两秒钟，靳东主动开口和他说：“老家那边的电话，奶奶今天住院了。”  
大多数艺人的家庭状况是人设天经地义的一部分，尤其是有曲折故事的那些，不好好用起来都对不起吃的那些苦。从不卖惨的励志青年在访谈上流泪回忆妈妈在自己身旁去世的那个晚上，成功说哭了主持人和微博上的粉丝；成功钓到金龟婿的阔太复出也不吝于分享和老公的床事细节，口味重点怕什么，只要博到眼球就行；还有人翻来覆去地把十年前的女朋友挂在嘴边，一口一个“她很好”“我对不起她”，情深意重，倒是也没耽误之后再找别人。  
至于他俩大概是另一个极端，保护家人隐私如恶龙守卫财宝，至今还没有一个媒体敢发靳东两个孩子的正面照片——坚持一再打擦边球的只有李佳。但王凯知道靳东小时候是被奶奶带大的，祖孙俩感情特别深，他也在医院陪过床守过夜，一听住院俩字儿心里就重重一咯噔，轻声问：“情况怎么样？严重吗？这几天没什么重要通告，你回去看看吧，奶奶肯定很想你。”  
靳东苦笑：“我觉得她不是想我，是想小爷了。好几年前领他回去过一次，奶奶稀罕得不行，说长得比我小时候好看。刚才那边把电话给她，一直翻来覆去地和我说要见重孙子。——小的这个她还没见过呢。”  
“那你就回去说一声，跟她领着孩子一块儿回山东。”王凯很轻地叹了口气，但这两句话说得实在是贴心贴意，“哥，咱们谁都希望老人没事，可万一要是真有个什么，也尽量别留下遗憾，别以后想起来后悔。”  
靳东抬手搓了搓脸，有点迟疑地开口：“要不这次你跟我回去吧。”王凯愣了，半天没反应过来，靳东看着他，眼睛有点几乎看不出来的红，“我知道这不现实，但是……我想让奶奶也看看你。”  
王凯一时说不出话，只能用力地抱住靳东，手掌在他后背上轻轻拍着。靳东把脸埋在他颈窝里许久才抬起来，低声说：“我去抽根烟。”王凯明白他是要给李佳打电话去，就松开了胳膊。靳东也拍拍他后背，一手烟盒一手手机地往阳台走。  
大概过了十来分钟的样子，靳东沉着脸进来。他压根儿没想到李佳会态度这么坚决地不同意。


End file.
